True Treasure
by mrtysh
Summary: Link and Zelda realize that they are each others' true treasure... T for some romance.. ; and maybe some OOC action... sorry but that's the way it is, if you don't like it, don't read it. ONESHOT.


"How could you do this to me? We're over!" Zelda shouted angrily at Shad, her former love. She had caught him cheating on her with Midna, whom she thought would never do anything like that.

"I thought you loved me..." she whispered painfully before fleeing the scene.

Shad didn't try to stop her, he knew it would do no good. He knew it was time to move on, and he no longer loved Zelda.

Uncontrollable tears streamed down Zelda's face, and she let them. She didn't believe what had happened. Zelda ran all the way to her house, which was all the way toward the end of the next street over. She didn't care about the time or distance or place, she never wanted to see that terrible bastard again.

When she finally arrived at her home, she lay on her couch, her eyes stained with sorrow and woe. She needed to forget all about Shad, and one way to do so was to take a nap, even though she should be working on her gardens. Zelda slowly cried herself to sleep, allowing the painful thoughts to escape her mind.

-

Zelda awoke to the blaring ring of the annoying telephone. She forced herself to stand and check the caller I.D. It turned out to be Link, one of her treasured best friends, so she answered the call.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Zelda? I figured you would be outside working or something. I was just wondering if you wanted to come over tonight, eat dinner, talk..."

"That sounds good. I'll be over in a few minutes. Bye," she hung the phone on its charger. Link lived only a few houses down the street, so it would cause no trouble for her to get there. She knew Link would offer a comforting side to her story, he always did.

Zelda re-applied some make-up and grabbed her coat, making it to Link's house in five minutes.

"Hey Zelda!" Link greeted her as he opened the door. She responded with a meek half-smile, as she was still in a depressed mood.

Luckily, Link didn't catch the change in her attitude yet. "So how have you been?" Zelda asked.

Link offered her a seat on his couch. "All right, yourself?"

"I've had better days," she replied, then regretted saying so.

"What happened?"

Zelda felt tears welling up in her eyes, but she held them back. "I caught Shad cheating on me with Midna, and we broke up today. It's so upsetting because I thought he loved me..." she couldn't help but let one tear trickle down her face.

"I'm so sorry, Zelda, but if he was cheating on you, then he isn't the one you need. Some one like you needs a person who will remain at their side and, love them always..." Link secretly knew Midna and Shad were having an 'affair,' but he knew that telling Zelda wouldn't have been a fun experience.

Zelda silently agreed.

"How about I warm up the leftovers now? It's fettuccini alfredo-" he needn't say more, this was Zelda's version of comfort food.

"You do know me, don't you?" she stated rhetorically.

-

They didn't speak much during their dinner. Afterwards, Zelda was going to retreat back to her home, and sleep until morning.

"I guess I'll leave now, Link. Thanks for allowing me to come, you helped me out a lot," Zelda thanked him.

"No problem, I'd do anything for you, Zel," he replied, lewd thoughts entering his mind at the chosen statement.

"I'll see you soon, Link," and she left with a wave.

-

Zelda slowly paced home, her mind filled with confusing thoughts of what Link had advised her. How helpful and comforting his words had been, she would have to make it up to him later.

As she arrived back home, she noticed the shell necklace Link had given her a few weeks ago laying on a side table. She cupped it in her graceful hands as if it were treasure. She now realized that Link was the one for her, her true treasure.

Zelda slept peacefully in her warm bed dreaming of Link, of happiness and a true, reliable relationship. A companion as well as a lover Link could be...

-

As she awoke, the thought struck her. She must inform Link of her feelings, before he is snatched up by the next enamored girl he meets. She knew he would be home, so she dressed hastily, making sure to look rather alluring and provocative. Her delicious curves and bosom appeared very defined, and much different than normal.

She practically ran to the next street, getting very flustered and frantic. She took a minute to collect herself before going in for the gold. Thoughts of what she would say were flying through her mind as fast as light moves, and she knew it would be hard to communicate like this.

As she knocked on the door, her heart rate sped, and she felt faint. It didn't help matters when Link greeted her wearing only a pair of boxers and looked quite shocked to see her at this time of day.

"Zelda, what're you doing here, I thought y-" Before hesitation could grasp her actions, Zelda wrapped her arms around him and softly pressed her lips to his in a loving embrace.

Just as she was about to pull away for the reaction, Link urgently returned the favor of the kiss and put the passion into it. His right hand trailed through her lovely curls, and Zelda 'examined' the great amount of muscle in his torso.

When they finally broke apart for air, gasping, Zelda said, "Obviously, I love you..."

Link answered with a short kiss on her cheek. "I have loved you ever since we met, Zel. I just never had the chance to show you."

Oblivious to the fact that some of the neighbors were enjoying the free show, Link kissed her again, deeper, his hands finding the small of her back and pulling her closer...

Then he noticed the fair-sized crowd gaping at the pair. Zelda's face shaded a bright crimson, both wondering how long the peepers had been there...

Link proceeded to sweep Zelda into the house, picking up where they left off, enjoying each others' presence to the fullest.

As it had finally turned out, they were each a true treasure to the other. They lived happily, for as long as life allowed.

**A/n: And that is it! I just wanted write a story in this pairing again. I know with me it is the same thing every time, romance, romance, romance. But that is my specialty. One day I might get good enough to write ya'll a lemon! =D lol it will be awhile probably. Please... pleaseee R&R!! I need the critique. Thank you all so much for your inspiration as well! ~mrtysh~**


End file.
